


Delirio

by TabrisXX



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Affairs, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, BFSmutWeek, BananaFishSmutWeek, Blow Jobs, Bodyguard Romance, Boss/Employee Relationship, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Español | Spanish, Face-Fucking, Gay Porn Hard, Group Sex, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: No era un secreto que Yut-Lung Lee mantenía amoríos con sus guardaespaldas y que entre ellos, Blanca era su amante favorito. Así fue hasta el día que conoció a su nuevo custodio.---BF Smut Week. Día #6: Trío.





	Delirio

**Author's Note:**

> A tener en cuenta: En este OS puse a Sing en su versión adulta; es decir, como aparece en "Garden of Light". Canónicamente Yut-Lung es dos años mayor que Sing pero aquí hice una modificación de sus edades, quedando así: Yut-Lung (19 años) y Sing (23 años).

Yut-Lung, el hijo menor de la ilustre y poderosa familia Lee, era un chico sumamente especial. Tan hermoso y agraciado, y a su vez tan ególatra, vanidoso y soberbio como él solo. Había nacido en la opulencia, rodeado de lujos y privilegios, fue enviado a las mejores escuelas de Hong Kong y luego lo trasladaron a los Estados Unidos, estableciéndose en la cosmopolita New York, para continuar con sus estudios terciarios luego de cumplir los 18 años de edad.

El joven vivía solo en una suntuosa mansión, contaba con numerosos sirvientes que hacían absolutamente todo por él. Bueno, fue así desde siempre aunque luego de la muerte de sus padres quedó a cargo de sus hermanos, quienes al final se desentendieron de él, ocupados con sus propias vidas y sus negocios. Yut-Lung era un ser solitario y en ocasiones tirano, prepotente y amargado, no se le daba bien hacer amigos debido a su pésimo carácter.

Yut-Lung no sabía lo que era el amor. Aunque jamás se había enamorado en su vida, en el fondo era algo que ansiaba con total desesperación. A pesar de su juventud, había tenido múltiples aventuras esporádicas tanto con mujeres como con hombres hasta que se dio cuenta que los prefería a ellos. Sin embargo, todas las personas que pasaban por su cama parecían seguir un mismo patrón y lo abandonaban días después, no porque fuera un mal amante sino porque contradictoriamente, él mismo no deseaba atarse a nadie.

En la mansión, no era ningún secreto que Yut-Lung también mantenía ocasionales amoríos con sus guardaespaldas. Aunque había uno en particular que se convirtió en su amante favorito y todos los sirvientes especulaban que mantenía una relación amorosa con él. Se trataba de un atractivo y maduro hombre conocido con el alias de Blanca. Ese era el afortunado que más noches pasaba en la alcoba de su jefe.

Un joven adinerado como Yut-Lung definitivamente no podía andar solo en una ciudad como New York, ya que corría el riesgo de ser secuestrado por las mafias que allí operaban. Así que no le quedó más que aceptar vivir rodeado de un contingente de hombres que velaban por su seguridad y Blanca era el supervisor de todos los demás custodios que se encargaban de protegerlo.

Los últimos tiempos, Blanca estaba la mayor parte del tiempo dentro de la casa, haciendo compañía a Lee por expreso pedido de éste. En verdad se llevaban muy bien a pesar de los 20 años de diferencia que habían entre ellos. Fue en una tarde de verano que Yut-Lung se encontraba mirando a través de una ventana que al exterior daba con la entrada de la mansión. Ciertamente, era muy observador y no tardó en percatarse de algo en particular.

—Me dí cuenta que ahora solo hay tres guardias custodiando la entrada principal. Anteriormente habían cuatro. ¿Acaso despediste a uno de ellos? -preguntó a Blanca, quien ese momento estaba junto con él-

—Así es, señor Yut-Lung -confirmó el hombre- Pero no se preocupe, hoy mismo llegará un reemplazo.

—Ya veo.

\---

Al otro día, Yut-Lung despertó de un pésimo humor como ya era una costumbre. Había dormido solo la noche anterior, no tenía ganas de compañía una masculina por lo que Blanca se retiró, a la espera de ser llamado en cualquier momento. 

Lee ordenó que le sirvieran el desayuno en su habitación y sus empleados obedecieron de inmediato para retirarse con prontitud de allí. En el momento en que se encontraba bebiendo un té, llamaron a la puerta del dormitorio por lo que dejó su taza a un lado y suspiró fastidiado. Aún así, dio autorización para que entraran.

Nunca antes había visto a la persona que abrió la puerta, por lo que quedó extrañado. Se trataba de un atractivo hombre joven, el cual era bastante alto y fornido, vestía de traje negro y llevaba un comunicador en su oreja derecha; claramente formaba parte del personal de seguridad.

—Buenos días, señor Lee -hizo una reverencia y permaneció en la puerta- Me han mandado a traerle los periódicos del día y también a presentarme con usted.

—¿Fue Blanca el que te mandó aquí? -preguntó Yut-Lung mientras sin disimulo lo observaba de pies a cabeza, encontrándolo en verdad muy guapo-

—Sí, señor.

—Puedes dejar los periódicos allí -señaló una mesa vacía y siguió al muchacho con la mirada- ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sing Soo-Ling, a sus órdenes.

Con eso confirmaba plenamente que también se trataba de alguien con su misma nacionalidad. El joven parecía tener una actitud muy seria y estoica, no miraba a los ojos a su jefe y se limitaba a cumplir sus órdenes de inmediato.

—¿Qué edad tienes, Sing?

—23 años, señor.

—Eres bastante joven pero si Blanca confía en ti y te asignó el puesto es porque debes ser muy bueno. Te encomiendo mi seguridad personal desde ahora, así que espero contar contigo para lo que sea y que siempre estés a mi entera disposición.

—Así será. Puede contar conmigo para todo lo que guste, señor Lee.

—Gracias, Sing. Ya puedes retirarte.

—Con su permiso.

Claro que Yut-Lung se tomaría aquellas palabras muy al pie de la letra y haría que su nuevo guardaespaldas cumpliera todos y cada uno de sus deseos. Le había gustado mucho ese joven, sus deseos lujuriosos se encendieron nada más de verlo. Lo quería y lo iba a tener para él.

—Blanca hizo una excelente elección. Creo que se merece un premio por haberme traído a un chico así.

A partir de ese momento, el mal humor de Yut-Lung se esfumó por completo y tenía todo el tiempo una inusual sonrisa en sus labios. Sus sirvientes lo notaron particularmente alegre y lo más raro del caso, era que no trataba mal a nadie. Así se mantuvo casi toda la semana.

\---

Lee mandó llamar a Blanca para que lo acompañara a cenar y se quedara a su lado el resto de la noche. El mayor no tardó en darse cuenta que su joven jefe estaba más conversador y risueño que de costumbre aunque también notó que cada tanto mencionaba a cierto guardaespaldas nuevo.

—Al parecer Sing le cayó bastante bien, señor Yut-Lung.

—Debo admitir que sí lo hizo. Es muy extraño que otro chino me genere ese grado de confianza.

—Sí, me consta que es un hombre leal y entregado a su trabajo -Blanca estaba muy seguro de lo que hablaba- Sing ha trabajado como custodio de importantes políticos y conocidos artistas de este país.

—Me alegra saberme protegido por personas tan capaces como ustedes. A propósito, ¿le has contado sobre las ventajas que podría tener aquí? Ya sabes, duplicarle el salario, por ejemplo.

—Sí, se lo he dicho aunque se mostró un poco reacio a aceptar. Pero puedo convencerlo si gusta. ¿Está interesado en él, señor?

—No puedo negarlo, estoy más que interesado. Tráelo contigo mañana por la noche.

—¿No lo quiere en exclusiva?

—No, los quiero a ambos. O mejor, ven tú primero y pídele que aparezca por aquí unos 30 minutos después.

—Será como usted guste.

No hicieron falta más explicaciones. Blanca comprendió con exactitud lo que su jefe tenía en mente, si bien no era muy usual que le pidiera algo como eso, tampoco era la primera vez que lo hacía. Yut-Lung estaba ansioso por volver a hacer realidad una de sus más recurrentes y lascivas fantasías sexuales.

\---

Llegada la otra noche, Blanca se encontraba en la habitación de su jefe. Ambos estuvieron un rato compartiendo un relajante baño de sales y pétalos de rosas en la tina mientras bebían el más refinado y exquisito champagne a la luz de las velas, dándole al ambiente un toque romántico.

Al dejar el baño, pasaron a la habitación donde Blanca empezó a secar con delicadeza el delgado y hermoso cuerpo del más joven, aprovechaba la ocasión para besarlo en los puntos más estratégicos buscando provocarlo. A Yut-Lung se le erizó la piel al sentir los suaves labios de su amante a la altura de su estómago bajando lento hacia su abdomen. Observó al hombre que había quedado de rodillas en el piso para secarle mejor las piernas.

—Es impresión mía o estás muy inspirado esta noche -comentó el chino sintiendo que la boca ajena acercarse peligrosamente hacia su sexo que se encontraba medio erecto gracias a lo que el otro hacía-

—Usted me inspira mucho, señor -replicó el mayor, quien ahora besaba los muslos de Yut-Lung-

—Estás siendo demasiado suave, Blanca. No es que me desagrade pero no es lo que necesito hoy.

—Comprendo -el hombre se detuvo y aún estando de rodillas frente a su jefe, levantó la vista hacia él con cierta impertinencia- ¿Entonces hoy no le será suficiente conmigo?

El oriental entrecerró los ojos, se había molestado con ese comentario y colocando uno de sus pies sobre el pecho de Blanca lo empujó con cierta violencia y se marchó para otro lado. Al notar que había cometido un error, el mayor se levantó de inmediato y se deshizo de la bata que cubría su cuerpo para ir tras el ofendido joven, quien con total claridad estaba haciendo uno de sus acostumbrados berrinches.

—¡Lárgate! -gritó Yut-Lung al percatarse que el otro se le estaba acercando más de lo que le hubiera gustado permitírselo en ese momento-

—De ninguna manera, señor -Blanca lo tomó del brazo, atrayéndolo hacia él con cierta brusquedad hasta dejarlo acorralado contra su fornido torso, sin dejarle posibilidad de escape-

—¿Acaso vas a desobedecerme, idiota?

Yut-Lung sonrió maliciosamente, podía notar el enorme deseo que despertaba en su apuesto guardaespaldas, lo veía en esos ojos anhelosos que se posaban en él. No podía resistirse a ese hombre que le guardaba tanta devoción al punto de hacerle sentir que era como una deidad.

—Tendrás que ganártelo -inquirió el chino- No permito que me cuestiones, solo haz tu parte como siempre y compláceme. Demuestra que eres digno de tenerme y hazme el amor hasta que desfallezca.

—A sus órdenes, señor -Blanca tomó la mano derecha de Yut-Lung y besó el dorso de la misma-

Las cartas fueron echadas y todo más que claro. Yut-Lung quería una sesión salvaje, quizás una que rozara lo brutal. Claro que a Blanca no le costaría nada, estaba más que acostumbrado a lidiar con la rudeza. Arrojó a su jefe a la cama y se acercó a besarlo impetuosamente, sujetándole la quijada con fuerza y poseyendo su boca a su entero antojo, mordiendo sus labios y enredando su lengua con la ajena, todo eso sin darle respiro ni tregua.

Si Yut-Lung ansiaba un encuentro donde fuera sometido sin piedad, Blanca se lo daría gustoso. Luego de unos minutos después de intesos y frenéticos besos, el mayor hizo que su amante volteara dejándolo boca abajo, le pidió que elevara sus caderas y se encargó por algunos instantes de dilatarlo con sus largos dedos, lubricándolo con su saliva previamente. El joven gimoteaba apretando las sábanas e intentando resistir a la ruda e imparable invasión, a su vez, sentía cierto ardor acompañado de una ligera incomodidad y para entonces tenía su miembro ya despierto.

—Ngh...tócame -demandó con voz exigente, quería las atenciones de Blanca en su falo, en especial la de su experta boca pero el mayor no le daría ese gusto pues le estaba reservando algo mucho mejor-

El hombre retiró sus dedos del interior de Yut-Lung y buscó un condón para colocárselo tan pronto como pudo. Esa noche tendría que usar protección, así que tomó las precauciones necesarias y trajo una buena cantidad de ellos para la ocasión. Teniendo al ansioso muchacho en esa provocativa posición, se colocó detrás de él y tomándolo por las caderas, lo empezó a penetrar rápido y profundo sin ningún tipo de miramientos.

—Aaaahhh...ngh...Blanca... -gemía el otro, intentando resistir a la violenta intromisión en su menudo cuerpo, al tiempo que comenzaba a traspirar debido un gran esfuerzo por resistir, albergando ese enorme pene en él-

El hombre cerraba los ojos y gruñía al sentir su falo siendo oprimido por el caliente y exquisito interior de Yut-Lung, mientras lo iba embistiendo impetuosamente, sin importarle si lo lastimaba. Siempre era un placer estar en él, mancillarlo con impunidad, de un modo bestial. No podía evitar sentirse un completo depravado cuando se comportaba de esa manera pero cierto alivio lo colmaba al recordar que eran los deseos de su patrón.

Obscenos sonidos invadían toda la habitación, entre suspiros, gemidos, gritos que intentaban ser vanamente contenidos y el choque producido entre los cuerpos a consecuencia de las violentas embestidas. De un instante a otro, parecía que todo aquello se iba a ver interrumpido cuando los amantes escucharon que llamaban a la puerta de la habitación.

Blanca se detuvo y Yut-Lung gruñó en señal de protesta. El invitado llegó más que puntual, tal y como le fue indicado. Lee dio la orden para que ingresara y nada más de hacerlo, no consiguió ocultar su sorpresa y su rubor al encontrarse a los otros en una situación como esa.

Sing tragó saliva y desvió la mirada al ver a Yut-Lung en cuatro con Blanca follándoselo en esa posición, se sintió muy incómodo y avergonzado aunque Blanca le había puesto al tanto de las intenciones de su jefe para con él. El joven guardaespaldas se sintió receloso de aceptar involucrarse en algo como eso pero no quería desagradar a Yut-Lung y claro, no podía negar que le gustaba y le atraía muchísimo.

—¿Me mandó llamar, señor Lee? -preguntó, intentando mostrar una postura inquebrantable-

—Recordé que dijiste que podía contar contigo para lo que fuera. Me diste tu palabra de honor, ¿cierto?

—Así es, señor.

—Bien. Entonces acércate más y obsérvanos con atención -ordenó- Blanca, continúa.

Dicho eso, el mayor siguió con lo que estaba antes. Volvió a penetrar a Yut-Lung, a embestirlo duro y profundo mientras éste gemía y dedicaba a Sing una tentadora mirada llena de deseo. Blanca no paraba, su pene se abría paso en el interior ajeno cada vez con más violencia, golpeando el punto más sensible hasta que sin poderlo predecir siquiera, hizo que se viniera.

Las expresiones de Yut-Lung en medio de su intenso orgasmo eran para Sing tan bellas como eróticas. Empezó a alterarse y su cuerpo a reaccionar y a acalorarse muy rápidamente. La linda sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios de su jefe le hizo sentir algo celoso y las dudas que tenía en un principio acabaron por disiparse. Se había puesto duro por ver todo eso y quiso unirse a ellos.

En tanto, Blanca seguía con sus movimientos en vaivén. Su cuerpo colisionaba contra el de Yut-Lung, quien a pesar de haberse corrido hacía unos segundos, seguía demasiado encendido gracias al hombre que tenía ante sus ojos.

—Ahhh...mmm...Sing, tienes un problema allí al parecer -comentó fijando su mirada en la bragueta de su nuevo guardaespaldas- Quítate la ropa y ven, déjamelo todo a mí.

—¿Uh? -Sing no podía procesar lo que escuchaba-

—¡Es una orden!

Tan rápido como pudo, Sing se deshizo de todas las partes de su traje, dejando todo desparramado por la alfombra de la recámara. Su prominente erección quedó expuesta y si bien su miembro no era tan grande como el de Blanca, no era nada despreciable. A Yut-Lung se le hacía agua la boca por probarlo ya y no lo podía disimular.

Blanca seguía follándolo aunque quería retrasar su orgasmo un poco más por lo que desaceleró un poco y ahora se movía lento, apretando los glúteos de su jefe y cerrándolos en torno a su falo para aumentar la fricción y el placer para ambos. No decía nada, solo observaba todo con una sonrisa ladina.

—Ahhh...fóllame hasta la garganta -su pedido sonó a un ruego para después abrir la boca y que su nuevo empleado pudiera introducir su sexo allí-

—Tienes mucha suerte, muchacho -habló Blanca al tiempo que tomaba a Yut-Lung del cabello para sostener su cabeza- Agradar al señor Yut-Lung no es nada fácil. Así que esmérate en complacerlo.

Sing no era capaz de responder, estaba sorprendido y un poco nervioso aunque eso le duraría muy poco, dando paso a un instantáneo estado de éxtasis que recorría todo su cuerpo ni bien sintió la boca de Yut-Lung succionando su sexo con todas las ganas del mundo.

—Dios...aaahhh... -susurró y comenzó a experimentar una rara sensación de euforia, meciendo su pelvis de adentro para afuera en la cavidad bucal de ese bello chico-

—No te contengas, Sing -indicó Blanca quien también seguía en lo suyo- El señor Yut-Lung estará más complacido si te pones más enérgico. Créeme que tiene mucha resistencia.

Los sonidos que producían las succiones que daba el pelilargo al miembro de Sing eran exquisitas. El guardaespaldas más nuevo recordó la orden que le dio su señor y al tener permiso para actuar conforme le viniera en gana, sujetó la cabeza de Yut-Lung con ambas manos y se hundió por completo en su boca.

—Eso es -susurró el mayor de todos, sonriendo ante la acción del invitado, quien parecía haberse dado permiso para disfrutar y tomar parte en la impúdica acción-

El esfuerzo que hacía produjo a Yut-Lung unas arcadas y al notarlo, Sing retiró su miembro de inmediato, preocupado y pensando que el otro se estaba ahogando pero la mirada de disgusto y el posterior reproche vinieron enseguida.

—¿¡Por qué lo sacar!? -reclamó Yut-Lung-

—Estaba por ahogarlo y...--

—No vuelvas a hacerlo. ¿Qué no escuchaste a Blanca? Puedo resistirlo sin ningún problema.

—Como usted diga.

El mismo Yut-Lung volvió a tomarlo en su boca y Sing inició las embestidas, en principio lentas aunque de a poco se acopló llevando el mismo ritmo de Blanca. No pasó ni un minuto cuando ambos en simultáneo follaban al lascivo joven oriental al mismo tiempo, tanto por la boca como por el recto, aumentando el ritmo cada vez más y gimiendo como un par de condenados, consumidos por un placer inconmensurable.

Para ese momento, Yut-Lung estaba totalmente excitado y su miembro despertó por completo una vez más. Eran pocas las veces que podía tener más de un orgasmo pero esas condiciones tan extremas lo encendían demasiado. Incluso se le había ocurrido algo mejor que sabía lo disfrutarían los tres.

Esta vez fue Yut-Lung quien se apartó y quitó de su boca del falo del joven hombre para indicarle lo que quería que hiciera. También detuvo a Blanca, quien ahora sí ya estaba a poco de correrse tras haber dilatado bastante su clímax.

—Blanca recuéstate -pidió- Quiero montarte.

—¿Acaso está pensando en...--?

—Sí, los quiero a ambos en mí al mismo tiempo. Sing viene después -guiñó el ojo dejando al otro un poco sonrojado y le pasó un condón para que se lo pusiera-

Blanca se tendió en medio de la cama y dejó que su jefe hiciera su conveniencia. Vio cómo se colocó sobre él a horcajadas y tomó el miembro de su amante para autopenetrarse con él, moviendo sus caderas en círculos mientras apretaba sus ojos y sus uñas se clavaban en el pecho del maduro hombre que tenía bajo su cuerpo.

Sing los observaba casi fuera de sí. Seguía sorprendiéndole la destreza y la flexibilidad de Yut-Lung, el modo en que su orificio se engullía el gran pene de Blanca era increíble, era como si se lo quisiera devorar.

—¡¡¡Aaahhh...aaahhh!!! -gritaba Lee con desesperación- E-espera un poco -pidió antes de girar a ver a su otro amante- Entra, este es el momento.

—A sus órdenes, señor -sonrió malicioso y se acercó, posicionándose de rodillas detrás del cuerpo de Yut-Lung y colocando su pene justo en ese punto estratégico, donde lo empujó para que pudiera ingresar también-

Tanto Blanca como Yut-Lung gimieron al unísono. El primero al sentir su falo siendo presionado por el de Sing en ese estrecho agujero que al parecer se rehusaba a abrirse más para ellos, el segundo al sentirse invadido, como si le ardieran las entrañas mientras los dos hombres lo iban penetrando poco a poco, dificultosa y dolorosamente pero se conocía y sabía que era capaz de tolerarlo y que luego acabaría disfrutándolo. Se retó a sí mismo a resistirlo aunque sus alaridos y gruñidos manifestaban que estaba siendo casi destrozado en ese momento.

—¿Está usted bien, señor? -preguntó Blanca, ahora sí un poco preocupado al verlo de esa manera-

—Mejor que nunca -la respuesta de Yut-Lung sonaba convincente y su sonrisa avalaba sus palabras-

El mismo Yut-Lung comenzó a moverse tras sentir que tenía ambos miembros por completo en su interior. Se sobrepuso al dolor y la incomodidad como pudo y ahora solo se disponía a ser follado por sus dos guardaespaldas en simultáneo, exactamente como lo había deseado desde el principio. Sing separó el cabello del chico y besaba su espalda mientras lo embestía y Blanca hacía lo suyo tomando los labios ajenos, besándolos con violenta pasión.

Lee no podía sentirse más contento de llevar a la realidad su fantasía, siendo por complacido por dos hombres dispuestos a cumplir todos y cada uno de sus pecaminosos antojos. Lo único que Yut-Lung lamentaba era que los otros estuvieran usando protección, moría de ganas por ser llenado en su interior por los fluidos de ambos a la vez. Tal vez en otro momento se animaba a llegar a ello, pensar en eso lo llevó a venirse de nuevo, por segunda vez en esa misma sesión. Al notarlo, Blanca lo siguió y se corrió también, quedando agitado y ruborizado aunque ni aún así dejó de besar a su adorado jefe.

No pasó mucho tiempo para Sing también lo hiciera, pudo sentir su descarga dentro del preservativo y gemía como un desesperado ante todo es placer que experimentaba. Para él, había sido una experiencia novedosa e interesante, nunca antes participó en algo así y definitivamente le había gustado más de lo que creyó.

Rato después cuando las cosas se tornaron un tanto más tranquilas, los tres se encontraban recostados bajo una misma sábana, Yut-Lung en medio de sus dos amantes con un impagable semblante que denotaba su gran alegría. Los otros le daban pequeños y suaves en el rostro, lo acariciaban con delicadeza.

—¿Quiere que nos quedemos con usted el resto de la noche, señor Yut-Lung? -preguntó Blanca, acomodándole sus cabellos-

—Sí, aunque si fuera por mí, les pediría que se quedaran aquí por siempre -su sonrisa se tornó algo nostálgica y dio a cada uno de ellos un tierno beso en sus mejillas-

Quizás podría resultar un tanto extraño pero por primera vez en su vida, Yut-Lung se sintió el ser más especial y querido sobre la faz de la Tierra. Aunque seguía desconociendo lo que era el amor verdadero, pensaba que lo que esos dos despertaban en él en ese momento era algo parecido pero lo que sí sabía con certeza, era que deseaba más noches así con ellos por el resto de su vida.

**FIN**


End file.
